Twice to the Past
by NightPridePrincess
Summary: Wilbur is traveling to the past to find the girl of his dreams - why? Because every girl in his time wants to date him so that they could get previews of the new products that would be coming out from Robinsons Industries. In the past Wilbur meets Diane James, who has a mystery past that Wilbur wants to understand. Will the two of them come together while Wilbur is looking HIS girl
1. The Answer was YES! To the Past Part One

Wilbur Robinson was in trouble the first time when he traveled to the past to bring the younger version of his father back to fix the mistakes that Wilbur made. He decided not to use the time machine ever again. Something in Wilbur had made him what to go back in time again, to find his other half. No girl in the future would date Wilbur for himself, they wanted to be with him because of who is father is. This was the hard part in his life, there was just the old fashion love his parents told him about.

"One day, you will the girl who will love you because you are yourself," His mother, Franny said to him one night.

"Mom! Come on, I'm sixteen! I'm not old enough to think about love…" Wilbur whined.

"Franny, you know you should never tease him!" Wilbur's father, Cornelius laughed.

"We were sixteen when you finally asked me out on our first date." Franny looked at her husband.

"EWW! This something I don't want to hear!" Wilbur groaned as his parents were being lovey dovey.

Wilbur sighed as he walked out of the kitchen. He walked outside and saw that the sun was out and shining brightly. He laid down on the soft green grass. Wilbur wondered what kind of girl could be out there for him, if it was possible that there was one out there for him.

"Wilbur, there you are." Carl, the robot said as he walked over looking at the sixteen-year-old.

"Yeah, Carl?" He asked.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the sky."

"Ugh, Wilbur, you know, I meant to say what you are doing here. You should be out there, dating!"

"I'm SIXTEEN! Why should I be dating?"

"Because that's what normal sixteen-year-olds do."

"Ugh, Carl I don't want to be dating right now. I don't care how mom and dad did it, that was the past."

"You need yourself a girl, maybe you'll be less cranky."

Sure, Carl was right. Wilbur did need someone, but who? Who was going to be there and who was going to the one to make her fall in love with him. Wilbur looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds. He wanted to be with someone who wanted to be with him as well. There had to be a girl out there in the world – someone who wanted to be with him, someone who had the chance to understand what was going on with his life. This girl. Who was she? Where was she in this world? Wilbur moved to his side to look at the grass, picking up the small blades.

What if he went to the past? Got a lonely girl who didn't fit in there and brought her back here? He knew for sure that would get him trouble.

"Carl, how much trouble do you think I would be if I went back in time to look for a girl?" He asked.

"A lot!" Carl looked at him, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Cause, I'm pretty sure any girl here would only date me because I'm a Robinson." He sighed.

"Well, you should ask your parents about that, cause, I know for sure I would give you the wrong answer."

Wilbur moved from a laying position, to a sitting, to finally a standing. There was something he needed to do. This time instead of going behind his parents back, he was going to ask them straight if he can go back in time. To find someone who doesn't know his parents. Wilbur walked back to the house, with the metal robot clanking behind him.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to ask my parents."

"Wait – What!?"

"I'm going to ask to use the time machine this time!"

"You know your parents aren't going to allow you to do that!"

Though it was too late and Wilbur was already on his way to the house, ready to make his mark on the world! He was going to travel back in time, to get a girlfriend and bring her back here. Though he still had no idea what time in the year, or what the girl was going to look like. As soon as he made it back, he went to his dad's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." Cornelius Lewis said.

Wilbur open the door, "I have something to ask – but listen to me before you answer!" Wilbur said.

"What is it?" Cornelius asked.

"I want to go find a girlfriend – but…not here."

"You want to – find -"

"I said listen before you say anything."

"Go on."

"I want to use the time machine and go into the past to get a girlfriend. Someone who doesn't know who I am and doesn't know anything about me."

"Wilbur..."

"Dad! Come on, please. I – I need someone who won't know that I am a Robinson, until I know for sure that I can make this relationship work."

"Go ask your mother, and if she's willing to let you go, then come back."

Wilbur took a deep breath and sighed, leaving the office to wonder where his mother was going to be. He wondered if she was going to even allow her own baby to go on this crazy search for a girlfriend. Going into the past was going to be difficult. She had to make sure that nothing was going to happen. He had to find a girl who wouldn't mind seeing the future, someone who wouldn't be able to exists in the future - Wait did that sound horrible? Well, maybe. There had to be a way that the girl didn't exist here, then when he brings her into the future, she can live by her own name.

Wilbur knocked on his mother's door. He was nervous about what she was going to say, this was something that he wanted personally.

"Come in," Fanny said.

"Hey….Mom, Dad said I should ask you this question.."

"No."

"You didn't hear me out!"

"You have three minutes to ask me."

"I want to borrow –"

"No."

"You didn't hear me out…"

"Fine."

"I want to go back to the past and find someone who can love me for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom, I can't date anyone here, because they ONLY want to date me for the idea that I am a Robinson, because my dad is a famous inventor, my mom is the best frog musician, my uncle travels to the outer space to deliver pizza." Wilbur rushed out.

"Wait – you want to take a girl from her own time away from her family – "

"I'm going to find someone who doesn't mind leaving….Mom please, let me go back into the past."

"Was your father alright with it?" She asked him.

"He said to ask you…"

"Well, you better find him in the past and stick with him…"

"Really?"

"Just come back safe, and don't change the past that much."

"Yes mother."

Wilbur hugged his mother goodbye as he headed to the garage and climbed into the time machine that he used the last time he went into the past. This was it – he was going to find his girl. Whoever she is, and where ever in time she was. He was going to find her. First off, he had to the pick the year where his dad – was with the grandparents. That would the be best year to go to. So Wilbur was off to the past….


	2. The Answer was YES! To the Past Part Two

Diane James was getting ready for her new High School. She was always moving around because her foster parents decided after a year that they don't think she's a good fit. The longest she's ever been with a family was a year and two months. Today she was turning sixteen, and she's been with a new family ever since she was three. That's how long she's been in foster care. Right now, she was wishing to go somewhere far away from where she was. Diane could sense that her new family was just going to drop her off at a different foster care home in this town.

"Hey, I'm Kenzie, you must be new around here." A girl spoke to Diane.

"Y-yeah. I'm Diane." She nodded to the girl, Kenzie.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I hope that we have some classes together! It would be great to be friends with you." Kenzie spoke as the bell rang for classes to start.

It was just the empty halls and Diane. Diane and the empty halls. She slowly made her way to the classroom. It's only November – meaning that Diane was already two month behind on school work for this school. Each school was different, and no one cared once she stopped showing up. Diane arrived to her History class, as the teacher was taking attendance.

"Sorry that I'm late, I'm new." Diane said.

"Name." The teacher said.

"Diane James." She spoke to the teacher.

"There's a seat in the back." He pointed to a seat in the back that was by the window and by a blonde kid, with really spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Cornelius, but you can call me Lewis." He said.

"Hi, Diane." She nodded to him.

"Cornelius Robinson?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" Lewis said as he rose his hand.

"So, do you want to be my tour guide?" She asked him, trying to make conversation with someone. She was in need of some new friends. Though she didn't know where she was going to be going.

"Sure!" Lewis smiled as he looked at her.

Diane's first day of school went by smoothly. Apparently her and Lewis lived by each other - so he was able to walk with her home. Of course, when they got close to walking home - he spotted someone from his past - well - his future. Lewis looked at Wilbur and wondered what he was doing here now. Did he something stupid? If he did was going to make sure that he was going to go on time out.

"Ah, well, this is me." Diane said as she pointed to her foster home - it wasn't an orphanage, she was just placed with a family who hasn't adopted her yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll go to school together." Lewis said to her.

"Sure, I would like that." Diane opened her front door and walked in.

Lewis walked over to Wilbur and looked at him. "what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Listen - dad - you and mom said I could come back to the past. I want to find a girl, one that will love me for me, and not because I'm Robinson." Wilbur said. "Mom said I had to stay with you - she doesn't want me to wonder off."

"Like that's going to stop you." Lewis said.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Diane, she just transferred to m- oh hell no! You aren't thinking."

"I want to get to know her. It was like love at first sight for me!"

"Wilbur..."

"What?"

Lewis sighed, "You will have to go to school while here, not knowing when you will be going back, and I don't want to hear anything else."

"Fine."

The two walked to the Robinson household. Of course, Lewis didn't know how to explain to his adopted parents about Wilbur, and what he was doing here. As he opened the door, he basically said that he was home. It was getting use to saying it because of living in the orphanage for so long - and now that he had a home it was amazing.

"Cornelius welcome home!" Lucille said from the kitchen.

Cornelius said, "I brought a friend from school over, we're going to do some homework!"

"I'll bring you some snacks!" Lucille said.

The two boys headed up the stairs and were in Lewis lab area - of course this was the first time Wilbur was seeing it - bare. He always saw it with the inventions Cornelius had going on.

"What am I going to do with you!" Lewis sighed.

"Look, it's not my fault that you and mom agreed to let me come back here, and Mom said I had to come back to when you were still around in school." Wilbur noted.

"You want to date an orphan basically Wilbur."

"Mom married you."

_"He has a weird point" _Lewis thought.

* * *

In the Foster Home, Diane went into her room and sighed as she saw the older girl was already in the room and doing her homework. Diane felt alone in the world. This home was just temporary. This family would just send her back to the local orphanage because she couldn't do anything right. She was tried of the abuse with every Foster Home, but no one would believe her on how she got her bruises.

* * *

It was the next day and Lewis was waiting outside Diane's place, with Wilbur - who somehow was able to get into the school. Diane looked at Lewis and then at Wilbur.

"Hey Lewis, who is your friend?" Diane asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"He's my - "

"I'm his best friend! I just moved here two days ago! My parents just finished out filling the paperwork for school!" Wilbur cut off Lewis. "I hope you and I become great friends"

Diane blushes a bit. "Sure. I would like that. I'm new too."

Lewis looked at Wilbur who was smiling - it was a nice smile. He wondered if he ever felt like that before, or is this his first time feeling like that?


End file.
